


My Life Is In Your Hands

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll tells Utterson that he is Edward Hyde. Utterson now has a choice will he turn his best friend over to the authority's or will he find a way to save Jekyll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Is In Your Hands

Utterson puts pitch on the stairs of Hyde’s apartment.

His spy seeing Edward Hyde on the stairs and starting to struggle with getting his feet he calls Utterson who is at the police station waiting.

After Utterson puts down the receiver he orders a cab to take him and the constable to Hyde’s house.

Hyde meanwhile is struggling and failing to get out the trap he has been put in.

He finally ends up pulling his feet out of his shoes and goes inside the house.

Utterson arrives and finds Hyde’s shoes but no Hyde.

Utterson has another plan.

He travels to Jekyll’s house the next day and is let in by Poole.

And Jekyll sits opposite his friend Utterson brings out the shoes.

“I found these shoes. I believe they are your size.”

“There are a thousand people with shoes my size. You can’t possibly know it’s mine.”

“There are not a lot of people that I know of that have your foot size. What was Hyde doing with your shoes on?”

“I let him borrow it.”

“Clearly he had enough money from what he was doing to others to buy his own shoes.”

At that point Jekyll looked uncomfortable and pulled his collar and squirmed in his seat. Utterson also saw he was beginning to sweat profoundly and shake. He took a nervous breath and swallowed.

“I have something to tell you. I… I am Edward Hyde.”

“I can help you Jekyll if you just let me.. What?”

“I’m Edward Hyde.”

“But how can that be. That means that you’re a ..”

“Yes Utterson, I am a murderer.”

“But… but…”

“Hand cuff me now and I can tell you on the way to the police office.”

Utterson what trying to make a decision between his friend and the law.

Utterson looked from the cuffs that he was given by the officer who followed him to Jekyll’s wrists back to the hand cuffs.

He puts the hand cuffs on Jekyll and as they ride in the handsome together Jekyll tells him the story.

When they finally pull up to the police station, they get out. 

Utterson and Jekyll stand side by side.

“Are you going to turn me in?”

“If I say yes will you be upset?”

“I deserve it. I deserve to die for others and for myself. I don’t’ want to suffer any more like this”

“There must be another way. What about community service, you could work for me as a servant?”

“There is no other way.”

“But I can’t bear the thought of your lifeless body hanging by a rope because of my actions.”

“He will take over me and I will die anyway.”

“But he is you. I’ll still be left with a piece of you.”

“He will die without me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“My unbalanced soul cannot live with one half. He won’t see the love you have for me in your eyes. He will only see a man who tried to stop him from committing more horrid acts. If he tries to kill you I’ll never forgive myself.”

“What if I show him just how much I love you?”

“I doubt it will change his mind.”

“Are you sure?”

Utterson kisses Jekyll passionately and Jekyll is at first surprised but kisses back. He begins to transform and Utterson feels the transformation. When he breaks the kiss Hyde and Utterson both are in shock but for different reasons.

“Did you.. Did we… I … I wanted to kill you but now I’m not so sure.”

“Wow I didn’t know you would transform that fast. I bet you’re confused.”

“Yeah I am. Why were you kissing me and why did I like it?”

“You liked it huh?”

“No. I mean someone else did.”

“You were still kissing me when you transformed.”

“Um, well..”

Awkward silence

“I did like it. Can you kiss me again?”

“Absolutely.”

“So how long have you and I been together.”

“2 months.”

“You’ve only had feelings for me for the past 2 months?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“How long?”

“A month after I first met you in the beginning of secondary school. You were 10 and I was 13.”

“You’ve loved me for 30 years?”

“I felt if I married I would be betraying my own heart. I could never live like that.”

“You’re devoted, but not devoted enough to save my life.” 

“I can’t change the laws, Henry you know that.”

“But I can’t go to the gallows. I can’t”

Hyde began to cry and hugged tightly to Utterson. 

“Come on Henry we have to tell them.”

“No, I can’t.” 

“Henry.”

“I’m afraid,”

“I know but….. Maybe I can substitute you for someone else.”

“I’m number one on their list. Who would be worse than me?”

“Jack the Ripper.”

Hyde dried his eyes and looked up at Utterson with surprise.

“You know where he is?”

“No, but I may have a good lead.”

“You really think this will work.”

“I hope so. But first we’ve got to turn yourself in.”

Hyde and Utterons finally walked into the police station.

“Officer Simons. I have found the murder of Sir Danvers Carew.”

“Right, were is ‘e then?”

“Right here sir.”

Hyde cautiously crept out from behind Utterson and stood before Officer Simmons staring at the ground.

“Great job Utterson. He caused the city a lot of trouble.”

The officer cuffed Hydes hands and began the familiar phrase of “I hereby arrest you for the murder of Sir Danvers Carrew….”

Hyde really wasn’t paying attention as he turned around and begged Utterson with his eyes to continue with their plan.

“Officer Simons I also have a lead to your Jack the Ripper case.”

“Oh?”

“But you’ll have to let Hyde go for me to tell you.”

“Sir, he’s a murder.”

“Yes, but this Jack the Ripper fellow killed 4 innocent girls.”

“Hyde might murder more.”

“Then there’s something you must know.”

“And what is that.”

“Edward Hyde is Henry Jekyll.”

“You’re pullin my leg.”

“I’m not and he can prove it.”

Utterson took a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen and Hyde signed Henry Jekyll’s full signature.

“How do I know this isn’t forgery?”

“Utterson, I don’t know if I can transform without my vile of potion.”

“Well it’s a good thing that I told my friend who came with me to grab it for you.”

Utterson held up the vile already mixed.

Hyde snatched it out of his hand and drank the liquid.

After he finished his transformation Officer Simons could only stare as he tried to understand what just happened.

“I don’t think even the law can understand this.”

“So you’ll release him from his murder charge?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what kind of dark magic this is but I want nothing to do with it.”

“I’m free.” Said Jekyll as he hugged Utterson tightly and cried into his coat.

“Come on Henry, let go home.”

“Gladly.” Said Jekyll as they returned hand in hand to the hansom and rode away into the night.


End file.
